


Lord help these children

by Pippalinbabychild



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippalinbabychild/pseuds/Pippalinbabychild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Alex are best friends who live together. They are pinning and it's sad. Title subject to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Say no to this

Alex and John are best friends. Have been ever since Alex moved to New York form Nevis. They met their first year at Kings collage and have been joined at the hip ever since. They know ever secret about each other except that they like each other. 

Alex has been dating Eliza for six months, but he couldn't hid his feelings for John

"I think we should break up." Eliza said pausing the movie. 

"What?" Alex put down the popcorn and looked at her. 

"I think we should break up."

"I heard you the first time. Why?"

"Because I can't keep dating someone who is in love with someone else. Plus I found a rea-" she was cut off by Alex talking over her. 

"I'm not in love with anyone but you 'Liza."

"Oh sweetie. Yes you are. You are in love with John. I can see it in your eyes." Alex looked down at his hands. "How long?"

"Since we met." He still didn't look up. 

"Have you said anything?"

"No."

"They say something Alex. You need to. He loves you too!"

"But he is my best friend and I don't want to ruin that."

"Alexander Hamilton! This is not like you to back down from a challenge." Alex looked up with wide eyes. "Plus I met this really cute girl at the coffee shop."

"I must know about her." Alex wiggled his eyebrows at Eliza. 

"Not until you tell John how you feel." She poked his in the side. 

"Ow. Fine I will tell him, but only if you promise to tell me about this mystery girl." 

"Deal." She held her hand out and Alex took it.

They finished the movie and Alex couldn't stop thinking about John. 

I will tell him tomorrow. Alex thought. 

 

John was a doctor at a hospital in New Jersey, but lived in New York. He had to drive an hour just to get to work, and that is without an traffic. So he always left two hours early. That meant getting up at four and leaving at five. He was getting coffee when Alex walked in. 

"Alex, what are you doing up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep. You about to head to work?"

"After I finish my coffee."

"John can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure. What's up?"

"Eliza broke up with me."

"I'm sorry Alex we can go out tonight of you want. I get off at six today."

"No, no its fine." He looked at his watch that read 4:53. "You have to go I can talk to you after work."

"Ok." John picked up his coffee and put it in the sink. "Bye Alexander."

"Bye John." I love you. He thought about adding it but didn't want to creep him out. 

John went to his car and smiled. 'Alex wants to talk to me after work! Maybe he will say he love me!' He thought. 'Who an I kidding he doesn't love me.'

He turned on the radio and started singing. On the way to work John couldn't help but think about Alex. Then his favorite song came on. 

"She was a light skined Puerto Rican Domitian, long hair mature and a body like woah!" He signed and turned the radio off. "He was a light skined Puerto Rican Domitian, long hair mature and a body like woah." He sang. 

He hummed the song the rest to the ride and as he walked into work.


	2. I Think I Want To Mary You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John goes to work and Alex follows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where this is going anymore

"Good morning Doctor Laurens." Peggy walked with him. 

"Good morning Doctor Schuyler."

"I heard that my sister broke up with your room mate."

"I guess so. He told he before I left. He was acting weird this morning too."

"Maybe he will tell you he has a crush on you." He liked at Peggy who was smirking. 

"Not funny Pegs."

"Hey, I'm trying here."

"How are your sisters? I haven't talked to Angelica since that dinner the five of us and that one guy had."

"She is getting married to that one guy. His name is John Church."

"John you say?" 

"Oh, no. Don't you start with that Laurens."

"I have no idea what your talking about." He smiled and walked into his office and Peggy followed. 

"Anyways tell me how Alex is doing."

"Fine I guess. Said he wants to talk to me after work." His phone went off. It was a text from Alex. 

"Is that him?"

"Yeah. Said he wants to talk as soon as possible. Said he would come down for lunch."

"Aww a lunch date."

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Nope shift doesn't start for another 30 minutes."

"Don't you have an office you can go to?"

"Yes but I would much rather stay here."

"Go away Peggy."

"Ok, ok. Bye John."

"Bye Peggy."

He had to check on his kids anyways. John works as a doctor to kids who have to stay in the hospital all the time, so he calls them his kids. 

"Mary?" A little girl looked up from her bed and ran to John. She was only 10 and John was her best friend. 

"Doctor Laurens!" He picked her up and hugged her. 

"How are you feeling today Mary?"

"I'm ok. Nothing hurts I just want to see my mommy and daddy." He smiled at that. 

"Well do I have a surprise for you. Today is your last day in here Mary. Do you know what that means?" She nodded. "It means that you can go home with your mommy and daddy tomorrow."

Her eyes lit up and she hugged his neck. "Thank you Doctor Laurens." Her eyes shifted to the door. "Doctor Laurens? Who is that man?" John turned around to see Alex standing at the door. 

"That is my friend." He didn't want to say best friend and hurt Mary's feelings. 

"Hi." She waved at Alex. 

"Hi." He waved back. 

"Do you want to play?"

"I would love to. If it's ok with your doctor?" He looked at John. 

"Can I play with your friend Doctor Laurens?"

"I'm afraid I'm not the one who can say yes to that Mary. Doctor Schuyler has to. If it were up to me I would let you." He kissed her cheek and put her down.  "Do you want to go and find her?" Her eyes lit up again. 

"Can we?"

"Of course." 

"Can you pick me up again."

"Ok." John picked up Mary and the three walked out the door. 

They walked to the play room where Peggy normally was. Today Eliza was there. 

"Miss Eliza!" Mary yelled as she hopped down from John's arms. 

"Hello Mary." She hugged her. 

John looked at Alex who was looking at the ground. 

"Doctor Laurens said I can go home tomorrow!"

Eliza looked at John who nodded. "Is that so?"

"Yup! He said I can see my mommy and daddy!"

"Mary is there something you wanted to ask Doctor Schuyler?"

"Oh yeah." She turned to Peggy. "Doctor Schuyler can I play with Doctor Laurens friend?"

Peggy looked at Alex. "Of course. You can do anything you want today. It is after all your last day." Mary hugged her neck and ran to Alex. 

"Can we play?"

He bent down so they were the same height. 

"Of course. What do you want to play?" She smiled and ran across the room. 

Alex followed her making sure not to lose her. 

"Hello John."

"Hi Eliza."

"Did Alex tell you?"

"About the break up? Yeah he told me this morning."

"That's all he told you?"

"Said he wanted to talk after I got off, but changed his mind and came here. Is there something your hiding from me?"

"No! I would never hide anything from you. Right Peggy?"

"Of course not!"

"I have to go and check on more kids. I will see you later."

"What is your name?" Mary asked Alex. 

"My name is Alexander. What's yours?"

"Mary. Is Doctor Laurens your husband?"

Alex smiled at that. "No he is not. Is he yours?"

"No!"

"Then I guess he is. Why do you ask Mary?"

"You look at Doctor Laurens the same way mommy looks at daddy."

"No he is my best friend. Miss Eliza is my girlfriend."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Do you love Doctor Laurens?"

 He hesitated "Yes." 

"You can't love two people!"

"Yes you can. Do you love your mommy?"

"Yes."

"Do you love your daddy?"

"Yes."

"Then you love two people."

"Mary it's time for lunch." Peggy was calling for Mary. 

"Ok." She got up and walked to her. "Bye Mr. Alexander."

"Bye Mary." They walked out the door leaving Alex and Eliza. 

"I heard you didn't tell me."

"I was going too but he had to leave."

"Well go talk to him now."

"He is working."

"Alexander he is in his office eating lunch."

"Ok I'll go."

He walked to John's office and knocked on the door. 

"Come in." He opened the door. "Oh hi Alex."

"Can we talk now?"

"Sure."

He say down on the couch in the cornor and becked for John to follow. He came and sat next to him. 

"What is it."

"Well I've wanted to tell you this sooner but I didn't. And Eliza told me I had to but I didn't want to-"

"Alex your rambling."

"Sorry. I wanted to tell you that-" Peggy ran through the door. 

"John I need you! It's Mary!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Mary!! Yes I know I could have used his real daughters name but I have an idea for later!;)


	3. Maybe yes maybe no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really bad at summaries.

John got up and ran after Peggy back to Mary's room. She was laying on the bed not moving. 

"Mary? Mary can you hear me?" She didn't say anything. "She's not breathing. Peggy get the oxygen mask and two IV's out of the closest over there."

They always kept this stuff in her room in case this happened. She was sick but hadn't had an episode like this in almost five months. 

Peggy got the stuff and John worked on her. He put the mask on her and started the IV's. Once she started breathing again John relaxed. Then he remembered Alex. 

"Peggy I need you to look after her for a minute I have to go find Alexander."

"You go get your man!"

"Not the time to joke Pegs." He walked out the door. 

When he got back Alex was talking with Eliza outside his office. Alex had his head in his hands and was crying. He walked closer and Eliza was rubbing his back. 

"Alexander? What's wrong?" He sat on the floor in front of him. 

"It's his dad. He's in the west wing." Eliza answered for him. 

John knew that his real parents had died when he was young and that his adopted parents were the only family he had left. The west wing is the place in the hospital where who are in critical care go. 

"Alex? Come into my office." Alex nodded and walked into his office. 

He sat on the couch and John took Eliza outside. 

"What happened?"

"After you left I made my way over here looking for Peggy and found him in your office. I took him to go get some lunch and on the way we say George being rushed into the west wing. I moved him as fast as I could to your office."

"Ok. I will check and see if he can go to see him, then we can all go out if he can't."

"I thought you had to work until 6."

"It's 6:30 so Peggy is off too." He looked at Alex through the window. "Stay with him here. I will be right back."

He walked to the west wing and checked the list of people there. He sighed when he saw his name. 

"George Washington room 1203." He went to the room and read the chart. 

"George Washington- Critical care, no visitors until further notice."

He walked back to his office and walking in. Alex was still sitting on the couch but Eliza wasn't there. 

"Alex?" He looked up. 

"Come here." Alex got up and walked to John. 

He through himself around him and cried. John just held him and didn't say a word. When he calmed down John spoke. 

"Do you want to go home?" Alex nodded. "Ok. Let's go." He took Alex's hand without thinking and led him to his car. 

The trip back home was silent and John was worried about Alex. When they got to their apartment John carried Alex to the couch. He went to his room and got him a pair of sweat pants and one of John's shirts. 

He took them to Alex and told him to change. While he changed John put the bee movie on. He knew that would cheer him up a little but not all the way. He also made tea and ordered pizza. He knew Alexander hadn't eaten today and he was going to force him too. 

Alex sat on the couch and as soon as John sat next to him, he curled up into his side. John wrapped an arm around him as a proactive shield. He put his head on John's shoulders, without thinking John kissed his forehead. 

They watched the movie in silence until Alex fiannly spoke. 

"J?" He looked up at John who was looking down at him. 

"Yes?"

"I want to finish talking to you."

"Ok."

"I-I love you." John's heart skipped a beat and he smiled. 

"I love you too." Alex for the first time today smiled. 

"Can I-. Can I kiss you?" John smiled and leaned towards Alex. 

As soon as Alex realized what he was doing he closed the gap between them. The kiss wasn't perfect but it was the closest to it. It was warm and John's lips were soft. Alex knew that he loved John but didn't know how much until now. 

The door bell rang break the kiss. John groaned and got up. 

"Pizza's-" he opened the door and froze. 

"John? John what is it?" Alex got up and walked to the door. 

He froze as soon as he saw what caused John to freeze. 

"Hello Jack."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who that is ! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello Jack."

"What do you want?" John almost screamed. 

"I just wanted to see my son."

"Bull. I haven't been your son since I went to Kings."

"What do you want?" Alex cut in. 

"Who are you?"

"Alexander Hamilton. Now what do you want?"

"Why are you here?"

"I'm his-" he looked at John for the words to use. His eyes said room mate but his face said boyfriend. "I'm his room mate and best friend. I know all about you Henry Laurens. I know all about how you-"

"Alexander!" He faced Alex. "Stop. Please." He faced his dad. "Go away before I call the cops. I still have that court order on you."

"Jack don't be unreasonable."

"I'm being unreasonable. Who was the one who kicked his son out just because he didn't get into the school you wanted me to go to? Who disowned me and cut me out of the family because I told you I was gay?"

"Jack calm down."

"And guess what. Alexander is my boyfriend." At this he kissed Alex. 

It wasn't like the first kiss. It was like John was getting all of his anger out with this kiss. After a few seconds he melted into the kiss. All of his anger was gone. It was replaced with love. All of his love for Alexander in one kiss. 

John was the one who broke the kiss. His eyes softened because he wasn't looking at his dad anymore. He was looking at Alexander. He was the only important thing in the room. 

"Can you go away please?" Alex said breaking eye contact with John to face Henry. 

"I just wanted to tell you that I was running for president and I would like your support, but I can't have anyone like you voting for me." He turned but John shot back a response. 

"Someone like me? You mean someone who you use to beat and someone who you disowned?¨

John slammed the door and leaned against it. "I'm sorry."

"For what J?" He started to play with his hair. He liked his hair. 

"For everything. For Henry being here. For me snapping. For me kissing you just to make a point. For everything."

Alex sat next to him. "J you don't have to be sorry. He is dick."

"Yeah he is."

"Now about what you said earlier?"

"I said a lot Alex."

"The boyfriend part."

John looked down. "I didn't mean to say that. You don't have to be. It just came out." Alex kissed him. 

"Don't." He kissed him again. "I want to be." 

After a few minutes John spoke. 

"If you want to keep this up, we will have to move off the floor." 

"Agreed." Alex got up and pulled John with him. He moved to the couch and started kissing John again. 

They were so busy that they didn't hear the door open. 

"My God." Alex and John broke apart and looked at the door with wide eyes. 

"Oh um. Hi Herc." Alex said turning red. 

"Hi Herc." John was bright red. 

"Wait til I tell Lafayette!" Hercules was laughing. 

"Tell me what?" Lafayette came around the corner and saw the position they were in and started laughing. "About time. Do you know how long I have been waiting for this? Seven years! Jesus Christ you two were hopeless. Wait what about Eliza?"

¨Me and Eliza broke up.¨

"Ok baby get off of me." John said quietly. 

Alex got up and they both stood. "Is there a reason you are here?"

"Alex be nice."

"Yeah Alex be nice."

"Shut up Mulligan."

"Shut up Mulligan."

"J. Tell him to stop copying me."

"J. Tell him to stop copying me."

Lafayette and John were laughing until they had tears in their eyes. 

"Once I can breath again." John said through the laughs. 

"Mon amour I think you killed him." 

"No no, I'm fine. I swear." John was wiping away the tears. "Babe calm down he is just doing it to annoy you."

"Make him stop." Alex whined. 

"Honey stop whining. Your being childish."

"How do you put up with him?" Hercules asked John. 

"How did you, how do you say, fall in love with that?" 

"Lafayette you are fluent in English stop with the 'how do you say'." Alex said. 

John laughed. "I just do and did." He kissed Alex. 

"Could you two go away. We were kind of in the middle of something before you got here."

"Alex!"

"What we were!"

"Don't worry we will leave you alone."

"K bye." Alex said jumping on John's back. 

"Fine then." Hercules and Lafayette left and alex got off his back. That's when his phone rang. 

"Is this Mr. Hamilton?"

"Yes it is. May I ask who I'm speaking to?"

"This is Doctor Lewis. I am Mr. Washington's doctor. You may want to take a seat." Alex sat on the couch and prayed for the best. "I'm sorry to tell you this but Mr. Washington was in a car accident and was brought to the hospital."

"Yes I know the west wing my boyfriend works there. What happened to him?"

"I'm sorry sir but he has passed. He wrote you a letter before he died. If you want to come and get it I will give it to you." Alexander dropped his phone and widened his eyes. 

"Baby? What's wrong?" John wrapped his arms around Alex and let him cry. 

"Sir? Sir are you still there?" John heard the voice and recognized it immediately. 

He picked it up and answered. "Maria, I'm going to have to hang up honey." She was the only one who he called honey besides Alex. 

"Ok John." He hung up and went back to holding Alex. 

"Shh. It's ok baby," He kissed his forehead and put his chin on his head. "It's ok baby I'm here," He rubbed circles in his back. "Just cry." Alex calmed down and looked at John. 

"J?"

"Yes baby?"

"I want to go out tonight."

"Ok. Where do you want to go?"

"I just want my friends."

"Ok baby. Do you want dinner?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. I will call everyone. Do you want to go to Quick's?" Alex nodded and got up. 

"I'm going to shower first."

"Ok honey."

"J?"

"Hm?"

"Can you come with me?"

"Of course."

John took Alex's hand and took him to the bathroom. They undressed and neither one of them had a dirty thought go there their mind. They got in and alex stared at the floor. 

"Baby?" Alex looked up at John. "What's wrong?"

"I just- I lost everyone J. All of my family." He looked back to the ground. 

"Alexander look at me," Alex looked at John. "You didn't lose everyone. Your friends are still here for you. Eliza, Peggy, Angelica, Lafayette, Hercules, and me. We are all still here for you. I will always be here for you. I love you."

"I love you too." Alex fell into him and cried into his skin. "J?"

"Yes?"

"This is uncomfortable."

"Yup." They broke apart and John got out. 

Alex stayed in for a few more minutes. When he did get out there was a clean pair of jeans and a Fleetwood Mac T-Shirt. He dried off and got dressed. When he left the bathroom John was on the phone. 

"Angie he is fine I promise you. He wants all of his friends to come to dinner tonight. Quick's at 7. Yes I know. Maybe not bring him just yet. Ok bye." He hung up the phone and looked at Alex. 

"Hey baby. You feeling any better?"

"I guess. It's hard to comprehend what is happening."

"I know." John hugged Alex and kissed his forehead. 

"Did you call everyone?"

"I texted them. Angelica called to make sure you where ok."

"Ok. Can we go?"

"Of course." John grabbed his keys and they drove to Quick's.

On the way John thought about everything that happened today. He thought about holding Alexander as he cried. He thought about Mary. He thought about his dad. But most importantly he thought about how much he loved his best friend. 

"John, I love you."

"I love you too Alex."

"No I mean. I love you. I want to make you happy. I want to give you everything. I want to give you the world. I want-" John cut him off with a kiss. 

"Baby I don't need any of that. I just need you. As long as your in my life I will have everything I need." Alex looked into his eyes and smiled. 

They really did live each other. Neither if them knew it but they were thinking the same thing. One day I will marry this man and I will be the happiest man alive.


	5. Chapter 5

"J, can we not tell anyone yet?"

"Of course. They don't have to know unless Laf and Herc tell everyone."

"Yeah we should probably tell them not to tell anyone. I mean that's why Eliza broke up with me and-"

"Wait Eliza broke up with you because of me?"

"Well yeah. She-"

"Alex, who broke up with who?"

"Eliza said she found a really cute and sweet girl and that she couldn't date anyone who was in love with someone else."

"Alexander."

"What? She broke up with me."

"I know. So, did she tell you who it was?"

"What?"

"Eliza. Did she tell you who the girl was?"

"No. All she told me was that she meet her in a coffee shop."

"She didn't actually talk to her?"

"I don't know. She said she would tell me more if I told you I loved you."

"Well then you should- This is my favorite song!" John turned the radio up and started singing. 

"He was a light skined Puerto Ricon Domitian, long hair mature and a body like woah"

"Like Woah" Alex joined in. 

"That's not the only reason I liked him though. He said he moved with his mother to Florida from New York."

"Where dreams are made."

"Well so did I. So I said Hi. She seemed mature and I talked more."

"More, more, more"

"And I was like what the heck I gotta do to be with you."

"What the heck I gotta do?"

"What the heck I gotta do to be with you?"

"What the heck I gotta do?"

"Who do I have to be, for you to be with me?"

"You told him all this in class?"

"Well yeah I texted him. I was like what the heck I gotta do to be with you?"

"Lololol"

"What the heck I gotta do to be with you?"

"Roflol"

"Who do I have to be, for you to be with me?"

"Smiley face."

"Yes! Next thing you know we're texting day and night I trust him right away. He listens to all my problems I let him copy all my homework. Then I lay it all on the line. And He was like"

"No, No, "

"No. He didn't say exactly I don't know."

"Know, know, know."

"Yeah I'm surprised I'm a pretty great guy."

"So, so."

"So I decided I need to step my game up. So I got in front of the whole one day and I sharinated him. I was like what the heck I gotta do to be with you."

"What the heck I gotta do?"

"What the heck I gotta do to be with you?"

"What the heck I gotta do?"

"Who do I have to be, for you to go to prom with me?"

"I'll think about it. He said he'll think about it."

"Yes!"

John and Alex laughed. "Woah I didn't know you knew that song." John said. 

"I can't believe you changed the lyrics." Alex laughed. 

"What can I say? It fits you." Alex rolled his eyes. 

"You're cheesy dork."

"But I'm your cheesy dork."

"I'm regreting it."

"I'm hurt Alexander." He looked at Alex and the car shurived. 

"Maybe you should just look at the road. Because ,you know, I don't want to die!"

"Technicalitys."

"Is that even a word?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Look it up."

"I will." He took his phone out and Googled it. "Damn you Laurens."

"Is it a word?"

"Yes. It means a point of law or a small detail of a set of rules."

"Ha I win."

"Win what?"

"You."

"Like I said cheesy dork."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eliza meets Maria

They pulled into Quicks. "So what's the plan?"

"What plan?"

"That's why I'm asking you. What are you going to tell them?"

"Oh. Um, how about we just tell Eliza to learn more about the mystery girl."

"I like it. Just have to keep Laf and Herc quite."

"Well the secret is out."

"Just threaten to lock them in a case and give them no food. That's what I did."

Alex laughed until there were tears in his eyes. "When did you do that?"

"When they found out I liked you."

Alex laughed harder. "Babe why?"

"I don't know. We were in collage and you were my room mate and best friend, I might add. Didn't want you to find out." 

Alex kissed him. "J I've liked you since I met you. We could have been a thing since college."

"Well we are here now." Alex kissed him. 

"Holy shit!" Alex heard from outside the car. 

"I found Peggy." Alex said. "Now everyone will know." He opened his door and got out. 

"So this is why you broke up with my sister."

"So broke up with me, but yes."

"Well hell."

"You know for a person who works with children you cuss a lot."

Peggy shrugged and caught sight of Angelica. "Angie! Come here."

"Oh god no."

"Too late!"

"Alexander."

"Hi."

"It's good to see you again."

"Angie tell him it's ok to date John."

"I thought you where dating Eliza."

"She broke up with me."

"Ahh. Then yes it is. God you two have been pining since collage. It was starting to get painful." She laughed. 

"It's not funny Angie." Alex whinned. 

"Alex honey please stop whinning." John got out of the car.

"I thought I was the only one you called honey." A lady walked up. 

"Maria!" Peggy hugged the girl. 

"Hi Peggy." She smiled and turned to John. "Hi John."

"Hi Maria."

"You must be Alexander Hamilton. Im-" John nodded at her not say it. "I'm Maria Lewis. I work with John and Peggy at the hospital."

"Your the one who called me either."

"Yes sir."

"Did John invite you?"

"No I come here every Friday. I just heard Peggy and John, and came over here."

"Hey guy-" Eliza walked over and stopped in her track. "Alex can I talk to you over here for a second." They walked to the other side of the car. 

"What's up Liza?"

"That's the girl! That's the girl I met at the coffee shop!"

"Maria? She works with Peggy and John. You should totally talk to her!"

"Are you crazy? She will know I like her!"

"Liza you will live."

"No I'm going to die!" She fell into his arms. 

"And they say I'm dramatic."

\-----------

"John? Who is that?" Maria asks. 

"That's Eliza, Peggy's sister."

"She beautiful."

"Alex thinks so."

"I sense some jealousy in your voice John."

"They use to date. Broke up two days ago actually."

"But I thought you and Alex-"

"Oh we are. Turns out we have liked each other since collage. Says he only dated her to make me jealous."

"When did you two actually start dating."

"This morning."

"Seems like longer."

"We've been best friends since freshman year of collage. We share an apartment."

"Makes sense. At least until you fight."

"I don't think we will fight."

"All couples fight John."

"But Alex seems different."

"She is coming over here what do I do?"

"Act normal?"

"John!"

"What it's the truth!"

"Hello John."

"Hi Eliza."

"Who is this?" She looked at Maria

"Oh Liza this is Maria Lewis. She works with me and Peggy."

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Lewis."

"It's Miss actually, buts it's a pleasure to meet you too. Please call my Maria."

"I'm sorry Maria. I'm Elizabeth Schuyler, but please call me Eliza."

"I'm going to find Alex. Bye Maria. Bye Liza." He waved and walked to Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I haven't posted in awhile schools hard.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey J." Alex took his head and John dropped it. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"Baby look at me." John looked at Alex. "What's wrong?"

"It's just something Maria said."

"What did she say?"

"She said that living together would tear us apart."

"J we have been living together for seven years. We can do this. We can do this."

"But what if-" Alex kissed him. 

"No what if's. Just us. Ok?"

"Ok. But don't ever kiss me in the middle of a sentence."

"I have no idea what you mean."

"You-" Alex kissed him. 

"You mean like that."

"Alex-" he kissed him again. "I'm hungry, let's go inside."

"Agreed." He waved everyone over "I know why you are all here and I want to forget that for tonight. Tonight is for us. And also this is the first time John and I have been in public."

"Alex we have been together for a day, this is the first time for everything."

"Right! Anyways, let's go."

They walked inside and someone shouts at them. 

"Jack!"

"Don't call me that Lee!"

"What I can't call Mister John Laurens Jack."

"No."

"On come on John. What happened to us being best friends." He wrapped his arm around John. 

"Lee you are clearly drunk and you need to get off of me."

"All I had was a few pints of Sam Adams."

"Get off of me." John pushed Lee off. 

Lee throw a punch at John and he just moved out if the way. John just simple punched him square in the face. 

"Just like old times isn't it." John turned on his heels and walked out the door. 

All of his friends followed him. He was shouting at no one. Just yelling at the air throwing his hands everywhere. 

"The nerve of that guy! Calling me Jack. I left that nickname in South Carolina. I thought he learned last time!"

"John?"

He turned to see all of his friends looking at him with wide eyes. 

"Sorry." He looked down. "He just makes me mad."

"J? Who was that?"

"J? Really Alex?" Angelica said. 

"This is not a new nickname Angie!" Lafayette said. 

"Charles Lee. He was my best friend growing up, but when I told him I was gay he stopped talking to me. Threatened to tell my dad if I talked him again."

"Wow. What a dick!" Eliza said hugging John. 

"Elizabeth Schuyler! Watch your language!"

"Sorry Angie."

"No she is right. Tonight he was just drunk." Alex took John's hand. 

"Why is he in town anyways?" Lafayette asked. 

"His dad is in town too." Alex said looking at John. "J? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"You haven't said a word since we left the restaurant."

"I'm fine baby girl." 

"No sexual nicknames around your friends. That's just wrong man." Hercules commented. 

"Well get use to it." John kissed Alex's hand. 

"Looks like your the same fag as before huh Jack?" Lee walked up to them with a swollen face. 

"Lee-"

"Mr. Lee, I would suggest you leave right now before I have you arrested for harassment. And I will have you know my mother is the captain of the New York police department, so I can have her here in less then 10 minutes."

"Alexander, why are you on his side. He is gay." A new voice arose as a new man walked up. 

"Aaron Burr. Sir, I will have you know that he just happens to be my boyfriend and best friends so you can-"

"Alexander." Angelica cut in. "Mr. Burr, I suggest you be quite before I let your wife know what she thinks about all of this."

"Your having your little boyfriend here helping you Jack. That's not like you at all."

"Just shut up Lee."

Angelica steppes in front of Lee. "Mr. Lee, I would suggest that you leave these two men alone. My father just happens to be Senator Philip Schuyler, and I can have you and your friends out of this city with just a little phone call. We don't want that, now do we? No? You best be on your way Mr. Lee, you too Mr. Burr."

"Fine, let's see what your dad says about all of this. Come on Burr let's go." Lee and Burr walked away leaving the group alone. 

"Angelica never pulls 'my dad's a senator card' she must be pissed." Eliza laughed. 

"Elizabeth."

"And that's my cue to shut up. I will just be over there." She pointed to the car and walked to it. 

"Let's go home before anyone gets in anymore fights. John and Alex's place?" Hercules cut in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so pong. School is hard


	8. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath and an addition!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy peoples, sorry I've been gone for sooooo long. I beat you thought I was dead, well I hate to break it to you, but you're stuck with me, HA! As always the translations are at the bottom, yes I did another language for once in the fic. What? I know crazy!
> 
> Anyways, grab your popcorn and join the ride cause I'm about to blow you away(ha see what I did there!) 
> 
> P.S. look at who I added in the tags(Hint her name is Bell???)

When they got to the apartment, John went straight to his room, Alex followed. 

"Baby? I'm coming in." Alex opened the door to find his boyfriend sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. "John, baby, look at me."

John looked up, he had been crying, "don't leave me, please."

"John I would never leave you. I love you."

"You've never seen my past. You don't know all of the bullshit I have been though. I know you have been through a lot. More than I have, but God damnit Alex, you don't know half of what my dad use to do."

"I know he use to beat you, I know he threatened to disown you, and I know he is a complete asshole." Alex hugged John as he spoke. 

"He didn't just beat me Alex." He took a deep breath, "It was the coldest winter of South Carolina ever recorded. I had just gotten out of the hospital from my dad throwing me down the stairs, claiming it would straighten me out. He locked me out of the house. He made me sleep on the concrete porch in the middle of the coldest winter in South Carolina. All I had was a small jacket. I got hypothermia and he didn't take me to the hospital, he just put me in front of a fire. He burned me Alex. He burned me so I wouldn't die and he could hurt me more. He used everything he could find against me." 

John was hanging onto Alex not letting him go, afaird he would leave once he found out how much of a coward he was. 

"I was so scared, I had to get away. That's why I applied to only New York schools. Once he found out, he kicked me out. I was living in my car for a few months before coming to Kings. Then I met you. You changed my life, made me feel again. I feel in love with you. And you taught what being loved feels like. You taught me what being in love feels like. You taught me to love myself again."

Alex was crying, he knew Henry was a horrible father, but what John went through, was nothing he wished on his greatest enemy. He held into John, making sure he knew he wants leaving him. 

He kissed John's forehead, "Baby, look at me."

John looked up, "I'm not leaving you, ok?" John nodded, he couldn't talk anymore. "I love you. I will always love you. I'm never leaving."

That was enough for John to see that he wasn't in South Carolina anymore. That he was not alone, he had people who loved him and that he loved. 

They stayed like that, just holding each other not crying anymore, until Eliza knocked on the door. 

"Are you ok? It's been awhile since you two made a sound. Lafayette said you were doing the do, but Peggy said she hasnt heard a sound since we got here. Can I come in?"

"Yes," John answered. Eliza opened the door and closed it behind her. 

"Hey John. How you holding up?"

"I've been better."

"I can imagine. Come here." Eliza opened her arms and Alex let go of John. 

John went to hug Eliza, her hugs were always the best. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being here." He looked at his boyfriend, "You and Alex."

Eliza looked at Alex who was smiling at John. She smiled, he really was in love. Both of them were. 

"How 'bout you back to hugging your boyfriend, while I go set up your favorite movie."

"Okay." John split from Eliza and went back to Alex. 

"I'm giving you two five minutes. Okay?"

"Ok, 'Liza." Alex said as he held John. She walked out and closed the door. "How 'bout we go watch West Side Story. Come in baby, let's forget about your past and every bad person in it." Alex kissed the top of his head and walked both of them to the living room.

Maria ran up to John and hugged him, "oh honey, I'm so sorry." 

John smiled and hugged Maria, "it's ok."

"No it's not! What those guys said to you was horrible! I'm glad I pulled the sentor card on them." Angelical hugged the two of them. 

"Hey if you two take him, I can't hug him! He is MY boyfriend!" Alex whined. 

"Don't be so clingy Alexander," Peggy hugged her sister, Maria, and John. 

"Come here baby," John said smiling. Alex grinned and went to hug John from behind. 

"Ohh hugs!" Lafayette hugged all of them, Hercules joined too. 

"Um, guys, I don't know about y'all, but I'm hungry."

"Same," Peggy pocked her head up. 

"Pegs, you are always hungry," Eliza stated. 

"True," everyone said at once. 

"Pizza?" Alex knew exactly how to cheer John up. 

"Oh God yes."

"One pepperoni, two cheese, and a personal Hawaiian for laf?"

"Yup!"

"Okay, okay." Alex called the pizza place near by and placed the order. "Twenty minutes. Movie?"

"West side story?"

"Whatever you want baby."

"God I love it when you say that," John kissed him. 

"Ewwww, they are being all gross."

"Oh shut up Eliza." 

There was a knock at the door, "pizza's here!" Lafayette called answering the door. 

The door opened and he froze, "Um, John, someone is here to see you."

"Who is i-" John's eyes widened and he froze. 

"Hello mjio." 

"Mamà?" His voice was barely above a whisper. 

"Sí." John ran to her and hugged her.

"¿Por qué me dejaste a mí ya Martha? ¿Dónde fuiste? ¿Por qué estás de vuelta? Te extrañé mamá." John was crying as he talked, but he didn't care. 

"Lo siento mijo, tuve que hacerlo."

John looked at her, "Por favor no me dejes de nuevo."

"No lo soñaría." She smiled at him. 

"J? ¿Quien es ella?"

"Alexander, this is my mother. Mom, this is Alexander, my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

John looked down, "Sí."

She looked him dead in the eye, "You break his heart, I break your face. Understand me?" John smiled as Alex's eyes widened. 

"¡Mamà! ¡No digas eso!"

"Sí, señora."

"Señorita."

"Ay, sí, lo soñaría."

"Can we speak English please?" Peggy cut in. 

"Yes, my apologies. My name is Eleanor Ball, John's mother."

"It's nice to meet you Miss Ball. Your son is an amazing person and I love him."

"Is that a statement or a fact?"

"A fact, ma'am."

"Please, call me Eleanor. You are my son's boyfriend after all."

John smiled and hugged his mother tighter. 

Lafayette looked at the door, "Pizza's here!" He called and payed for the pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mijo- Son
> 
> Mamà- Mom
> 
> Sí- Yes
> 
> ¿Por qué me dejaste a mí ya Martha? ¿Dónde fuiste? ¿Por qué estás de vuelta? Te extrañé mamá.- Why did you leave me and Martha? Where did you go? Why are you back? I missed you mom. 
> 
> Lo siento mijo, tuve que hacerlo.- I'm sorry son, I had to.
> 
> Por favor no me dejes de nuevo.- Please don't leave me again.
> 
> No lo soñaría.- I wouldn't dream of it.
> 
> ¿Quien es ella?- Who is she? 
> 
> Mamà! ¡No digas eso!- Mom! Don't say that!
> 
> Sí, señora- Yes, ma'am(married) 
> 
> Señorita- ma'am(unmarried) 
> 
> Ay, sí, lo siento- Oh, yes, I'm sorry. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Shocker,,, I KNOW!!!!!! In all seriousness I did not plan for this to happen it just popped into my head.... 
> 
> It went like this, "I have to write this chapter, I need something, *IDEA POPS INTO HEAD* PeRfEcT!!!!!"
> 
> Ok I'm done, MOVE ALONG PEOPLE NOTHING TO SEE HERE.


	9. Stay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations should be with the text. If not, you could always look them up, or aks in the comments!

"Mijo, stop talking with your mouth full."

John chewed his food, "lo seinto."

"How is Martha? And what's that gringa's name?"

"White girl? What white girl?" Alex asked looking at John and his mom.

"My step mom. Her name is Mary and she died a few years back," John said as he took a bite of pizza.

"John, why was that man here?" Lafayette asked.

"What man?"

"Lee."

"Ese hijo de puta tiene algún nervio viniendo aquí y hablando contigo. (That son of a bitch has some nerve coming here and talking to you.)"

"Yo se(I know). Anyways, Henry is in town and brought Lee with him."

"Ay dios mio,(oh my God)" Eleanor put her head in her hands. "Ok, here is what we are going to do. He thinks I'm dead, so invite him over and I will deal with him."

"Mom, why does he think you're dead?"

"Because I had your Tia Rose send him a letter saying I died and not to tell you and your sister."

John was silent but nodded, "Anyways, before he gets here, everyone needs to leave. I will call you when he is gone. If I don't call you before midnight, call the police and tell them to come here. Tú y yo sabemos lo que puede hacer, mijo.(you and I both know what he can do, son)"

"Yo se, mamá. Prométeme que tendrás cuidado. (Promise me you will be careful.)"

"Prométeme." She kissed his forehead.

" No puedo perderte de nuevo(I can't lose you again)"

"Yo se mijo."

"Te amo(I love you)."

"Te amo."

She hugged him and she could feel his scars on his back. "John, puedo hablar contigo? En privado?(can I talk to you? In private?)"

John nodded and lead her to his room, "Qué es?"

" Camisa de vuelta alrededor( Shirt off turn around.)"

John did as he was told and held his breath as his mom saw the scars over his skin.

"Mí bebé. Que pasa?(My baby. What happened?)"

"Henry."

"That son of a bitch! What did he do to you. My baby boy, what did he do?" She turned him so he was facing her and held him tight.

They were both crying as John explained what happened. He told her about the winter and the fire. He told her about the nights he came home drunk. He told her about the way Mary would watch Henry beat him some times. He told her the way he would make Martha watch as she cried for him to stop. He told her how Alexander was the only one that knew about everything.

She let go of him and called for Alexander. "I need you to take John as far away from this apartment as you can get. Do not look back. Do not come back until one of your friends calls you. Promise me you will protect him."

"I would lay down my life if it means I can protect him."

"Thank you. Now, go!"

Alex took John's hand and lead him to the car. He put him in there and drove as far as he could. He drove until he came to a park in New Jersey. He parked the car and they stayed there.

"We need to go back."

"We're not going back John."

"Please! He will kill her! I can't lose her, not again."

"John, I can't take you back there. I made a promise."

"If you really loved me, you would take me back."

Alex looked at John with wide eyes and his mouth open. He sighed and started the car again. He drove back home and parked in front of their apartment.

John ran inside and heard shouting. By the time Alex got up there, all three were yelling at each other.

All of a sudden, there was a gun shot. Then a scream. Alex couldn't tell who it was, he just ran as fast as he could inside.

Inside he saw John laying on the ground, lifelessly, a pool of blood around his stomach. Eleanor was holding him and crying.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. John?" Alex felt the tears in his eyes and on his face. He ran to him and held him. "John, wake up. Wake up? Please? I need you to wake up baby. I love you. You promise you would stay. You promised."

He rested his head against John's and cried. "You promised. You promised J. Come back to me. Please, I need you."

"John, I need you." He cried as Eleanor held both of them.

"John! Wake up! This isn't funny! It's not funny! Wake up!" He screamed at John's body, shaking him. "Wake up." His voice was weak and he was crying. "Please John. Stay with me."

He put his hand on his neck, John had taught his how to check for a pulse. He pushed two fingers into his neck and could still feel a small bumping.

"He's still alive." He whispered, "he's still alive." He yelled. "Get me a towel and call 911."

"They are already on their way. Five minutes out."

"He doesn't have five minutes if you don't get me those towels!" He yelled and pushed his hand as hard as he could into his wound.

Eleanor handed his the towel and Alex pushed as hard as he could into John's side.

The door flew open and paramedics rushed to his side. "What happened."

"He was shot in the side around ten minutes ago. I've been trying to stop the bleeding for five. He has a weak push and his name is John Laurens and he is 27."

"We'll take him from here. You did good kid."

He let go of John and went to Eleanor. They watched as one of them put John on a stretcher and one straddle him to help stop the bleeding. The put an oxygen mask on him and rushed him to the hospital.

Alex got into his car and drove them both to the hospital the medics told them. They got there and Alex ran inside.

"I'm looking for John Laurens, 27, male, was shot in the side."

The nurse typed in her computer and looked at him, "he is in surgery. Dr. Laurens is more than likely going to be okay. Are you the one who stopped the bleeding?" She pointed to the blood on his hands and clothes.

"What?" He looked down and saw the blood, "Yes, when can I see him."

"I will send for you when he is out. But you will have to have a seat over there."

"Thank you." He walked over to Eleanor and sat down. He looked at the wall and broke down crying. "I should have never brought him back."

"You're right. You should have never brought him back there! My baby boy is on that table hanging on by a thread all because you couldn't keep him there!" She was crying and yelling at Alexander.

Alex stood up, "If you bothered to stay around, you would know he never gives up on the people he loves! He was trying to save you! He played the 'if you truely loved me' card. Don't you say that I didn't try to stop him. He was trying to save you."

He sat back down and started crying again. "I have been in love with him for over five years! I have been with him for over five years. You may have given birth to him, but you weren't there when he needed you. You weren't there to stop Henry from doing those things! You weren't there to help him through his nightmares! You weren't there, but I was!"

"Al-"

"I was the one who helped him! I was the one who helped him stop flinching every time he heard someone yell. Or when someone touched him! Every god damn time! You didn't do shit but hide from him and his sister. I love him and I almost lost him, all because he wanted to save you!"

She hugged him and he tried to push and punch her away. He banged his fist against her chest and cried. He stopped and just let her hug him. He cried into her chest as the minuets pasted.

After an hour all his friends came running in.

"Where is he? Is he okay? What happened?" Eliza asked with tears in her eyes.

"He's still in surgery as far as we know. Henry shot him. He wanted to go back to save his mom. I shouldn't have let him go. I should have locked him in the car and stayed there." Alex began to cry again, this time with everyone he loved around him.

"I brought you some clothes, mi ami."

"Thank you Lafayette." He took the clothes and went to the bathroom.

He washed the blood off of his hands and changed his clothes. When he walked out a doctor was there.

"Anyone here for John Laurens?"

Everyone stood up and went to him. "Who is family?" He asked.

His mom grabbed Alex's arm and pulled him to the front. "We are. I'm his mom and this is his husband."

Alexander didn't question it, he just want to see John. 

"Well, Mr and Mrs Laurens, please come with me." They followed him back into an office. He closed the door and sat down.

"Please sit." They sat, "the surgery went well."

Alex let out a breath he hasn't known he was holding. "When can we see him?"

"Mr. Laurens, your husband was shot in the side and will be sore about a month. But, he is stable and you will be permitted to seeing him in about an hour. Now, can you tell me what happened."

"Me and his father got into a fight. We had a nasty divorce when he was five. I told Alexander I didn't want John in the middle of it, so I told him to take him out. Unfortunately, they returned early and his father pulled out a gun. He aimed for John and shot him. He then took off running leaving me and Alexander to help John. I called 911 as Alexander tried to stop the bleeding." Eleanor said.

"Well, Alexander, you saved John's life. A few more ounces of blood lost, and Dr. Laurens might as well be dead." He looked at his chart, "You can see him now."

He lead the two of them to John's room. John looked so small and fragile laying on the bed. "He should be waking up any minute now, but he may not remember what happened."

With that the doctor left leaving them alone with John.

The room was silence expect for the beeping of the heart monitor and John's breathing.

He stirred in his sleep and scrunched his nose. "He's awake!" Alex said running to be at his side. "Baby? Can you hear me?"

"Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital,baby. Do you remember what happened?"

"No."

"Okay, you need to get some rest. I'll let you sleep, me and your mom will be hear as long as we can baby."

John nodded and dirfted off to sleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you thought I killed John... Guys, I'm not that mean. Besides, THIS IS MY BABY WE ARE TALKING ABOUT! 
> 
> I did not plan in this chapter being like this, it just happened. Lo seinto! Only a little bit though. 
> 
> I feel like the screaming match between Alex and Eleanor was all me and my family... Oops?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H A P P Y  
> N E W  
> Y E A R
> 
> THANK GOD because 2017 was a horrible year for me. I started a new school this year and I hate it, I moved four house away from my friends, my entire race was put in the spotlight, (I'm Mexican-American from Texas) two of my grandparents passed away, and my boyfriend and I broke up and he didn't take it so well... Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!!!

_**"John, this just wouldn't work. I need someone who can be with me and give me what I need."**_  
  
_**"Alex? I-I thought you loved me. Please, don't do this. I'm sorry, I-I'll get better. I promise I will!" John started crying as he sat in his chair.**_  
  
_**"Too late, I'm with Lafayette now."**_  
  
_**"Oui," Lafayette kissed Alex.**_  
  
_**"Oh don't worry, we'll send an invite for the wedding, if you can walk by then. No one wants you there if you can't walk."**_  
  
_**John was sobbing now, "Alex!" John almost screamed his name.** _  
  
"John? John! John, wake up!"  
  
John woke up with a start and almost screamed.  
  
"It was just a dream baby, it was just a dream," alex held him as he cried.   
  
"W-Would you ever leave me for Lafayette?"  
  
"Is that what you're dream was?"  
  
John nodded and started crying again.   
  
"Don't cry baby, I would never do that, I love you too much."  
  
"E-even if I'm in a wheelchair?"  
  
"Even if you were in a wheelchair, which, the doctor said you didn't need one John."  
  
"I-I know, b-but, still."  
  
"No buts! I am not leaving you, and you do not need a wheelchair!"  
  
"I hate this stupid bed! I hate my stupid dad! I hate my stupid self!" John held Alex tight as he began to cry.   
  
"You're not stupid John, you just wanted to protect your family. That's not stupid."  
  
"I got myself shot. And I yelled at you."  
  
"Baby, it wasn't your fault. I still love you."  
  
John didn't say anything, but buried himself into Alex.   
Besides, he can go home tomorrow.   
  
~~~Two weeks later~~~  
  
"John? Alex?" Peggy asked when John and Alex walked into the hospital.   
  
"Pegs! How is Mary?"  
  
"She keeps asking for you."  
  
"I missed her. Where is she?"  
  
"In her room."  
  
"I'm going to see her."  
  
"You're her doctor. You make the decisions boss."  
  
They started walking to Mary's room.   
  
"You love that little girl, don't you?"  
  
"She's so sweet. How could I not?"  
  
"Doctor Laurens!" Mary ran to John as he walked in her room.   
  
"Hey Mary! How's my best friend doing?"  
  
"Better now that I can hug you again!" The little girl hugged John's neck and he laughed.   
  
"Mary, do you remember Mr. Alexander?"  
  
Mary turned to look at Alex, "yes! He played with me!"  
  
"He did?"  
  
"We played blocks!"  
  
"Really? You see, I don't believe that. Alexander doesn't play."  
  
"We did!"  
  
"Nuha."  
  
"Yahua."  
  
"Nope, not possible."  
  
"Yes possible! He said he was your husband!"  
  
"I did not! I asked if he was your and you said no," Alex butted in.   
  
"See! He said he was!"  
  
John laughed as Alex and Mary started talking.   
  
"Hey Mary, how do you feel about me coming back to work?"  
  
"So we can play again?"  
  
"So we can play again!"  
  
The little girl screamed and jumped into John's arms again.   
  
"Mommy and Daddy will be so happy!"  
  
John laughed at the little girl as she hugged him, "I bet they will Mary."  
  
"Doctor Laurens guess what!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have to guess silly."  
  
"Okay, umm, is it ice cream day in the cafeteria?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"How about, Mr. Alexander is talking to Miss Eliza?"  
  
"No! You're not guessing right!"  
  
"What? I thought I was guessing perfect!"  
  
"No! It's my birthday tomorrow!"  
  
"What? No way! I don't believe it!"  
  
"I'm five and tomorrow," the little girl held up her hand to show John how old she was, "I'll be this many," she added an extra finger to her hand.   
  
"And how many is that?"  
  
"Six!"  
  
"That's right! You're getting so big now Mary!"  
  
"When I'm older, can I be like you?"  
  
"You can be whatever you want."  
  
"I want to be like you!"  
  
John smiled at the little girl as she hugged his neck.   
  
"Mary? It's time for lunch," Peggy said.   
  
"Yes Doctor Sky."  
  
John out her down and she ran to Eliza.   
  
"When did she start saying that?" John asked Peggy.   
  
"Shortly after you left. It's been hard on her, she missed you. They all did."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I missed them too."  
  
"John, we got a new patient."  
  
"How old?"  
  
"A new born."  
  
John's heart started breaking, "what's wrong with it?"  
  
"Her mom left her here. She came into the wing, and left her in the carrier."  
  
"Oh, that poor baby. Has CPS come by yet?"

"No, they haven't. But, being head doctor, I think you should take a look at her. Just to make sure she is okay. Oh, and maybe name her?"  
  
"Name her? When was she left?"  
  
"An hour ago?"  
  
"When was she born?"  
  
"We don't know yet. Can't be older than a month."  
  
John sighed, "Okay, I'll look at her, but I wouldn't name her. I'll get too attached."  
  
"Jo-"  
  
"Peggy, I just got together with Alex, I don't want to ruin it."  
  
"I mean, that was about a month ago, and you've always wanted to name a child."  
  
"Pegs, I don't know. You would have to talk yo Alex."  
  
"It's not like I'm asking you to adopt the kid, I'm asking you to name it."  
  
John sighed, "fine, I will name her. Lead the way."   
  
Peggy rolled her eyes took him to the baby girl.   
  
"She's beautiful."  
  
"She is."  
  
John smiled, "can I hold her?"  
  
Peggy, went and got the nurse who was assigned to the child. She came in and gave the baby to John.   
  
"She's so light. How much does she weigh?"  
  
"Less than 5 pounds."  
  
"Early?"  
  
"From the looks of it, I would say late."  
  
"Really? Is something wrong with her?" John asked the nurse.   
  
"We don't know yet."  
  
"Anything on the mom?"  
  
"No, she was just left at the front desk. She can't be older than three weeks old."  
  
"Poor baby," John smiled at the child as she woke up. "I would like some test done on her. I want a complete scanning, along with the red blood cell count."  
  
"Are you thinking intrauterine growth restriction?" Peggy asked him.   
  
"Yes, can you put a rush in it please?"  
  
"Right away," the nurse wrote down everything John told her.   
  
"John?" The nurse asked him.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you like to name her?"  
  
"Oh, um, yes, give me a second," John thought for a moment then smiled. "Francis. Her name is Frances Angelica."  
  
"That's a lovely name. What should I put in her chart for last name?"  
  
"Just leave it Francis Angelica for now."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
The nurse wrote on the bored in front of the crib and started walking out.   
  
"Martha," John called out to the nurse, "thank you."  
  
Martha smiled and walked out.   
  
"John," Peggy walked up behind him.   
  
John hummed, "Alex is looking for you."  
  
"Oh, um, okay, I'll go back to my room in a little bit. I want to hold her a little longer."  
  
"Okay, don't stay too long. I'm going home, John. See you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye Peggy," John said as she walked out of the room.   
   
John was alone with that baby rocking her and singing to her for about an hour.   
  
"John?" Alex asked him walking I'm the room.   
  
"Shh!"  
  
"Sorry," Alex whispered.   
  
John put the baby in her bed, "Alex? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Peggy told me where you were."  
  
"Of course she did. But, since you're here, come here."  
  
Alex walked over to John and smiled at the child.   
  
"She's so cute."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Francis Angelica."  
  
"Francis Angelica? It's pretty."  
  
"Thanks, I named her."  
  
"Where are her parents," Alex asked with a confused look.   
  
"We don't know. I'll work on it more when I actually start again tomorrow."  
  
"John-"  
  
"Alex, please, I miss this. I miss my kids, I miss my job. Besides, I was cleared to go back to work tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, okay. As long as you are up to it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you didn't guess would happen..... I told you guys I was using his actually daughters name for something.....
> 
> Again, thank you for sticking around with this story as it grows, I think I will do three more chapters than I'm done, idk yet. 
> 
> Anyways, as always, 
> 
> Bye!!!!!! Love all y'all to the moon and back!!!   
> Besitos  
> ~~~Alejandra


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as John walked into the hospital, he had Francis switched to his care. 

"I see someone is getting attached," Peggy teased him. 

"I am not, and besides, even if I was, Alex would never be ready for a baby this early in the relationship."

"You never know," Eliza started walking with them. 

"Where did you come from?" John asked confused. 

"I'm a Schuyler, if there is drama, we are always there," her and Peggy highfived and continued walking with John. 

"I hate the both of you."

"Love you too Johnny."

"Yeah yeah, now, I have to go check up on my kids and baby, goodbye."

Peggy rolled her eyes, "will you ever not call them your children?"

John smirked, "never."  
~~~  
"Martha, have those blood test come back yet?" John asked the nurse. 

"Actually yes, they back this morning."

"Good, can I see them?"

Martha handed him the lab work. 

"Sex is female, age is two weeks, hearing is good, vision is good, underweight, and a high red blood cell count."

"Intrauterine growth restriction?" Martha asked John. 

"That's what I'm thinking. I want blood sugar and oxygen levels taken," he handed her the file back. 

"Yes sir."

"And Martha, see if you can find a record of her Apgar test. Compare blood work if you have too, and I am want an all around watch on her."

"Right away. Oh, and Alexander called."

"If he calls again, tell him I'm with a patient and I will call him when I'm free."

"You can't keep ignoring him."

"I know Marty."

"You know, I broke up with you because I could see you loved him."

"How did you--"

"How did I know that? Because you look at him the same way Peggy looks at food."

John and Martha laughed, "thank you Nurse Manning."

"Anytime Doctor Laurens."

John laughed as Martha walked out of the room. 

John smiled at the baby as he waited for someone to come take care if the baby. 

A young women walked in. 

"Oh, hello. Who are you?"

"I'm Nurse Kitty."

"Are you new?"

"That's non of your business sir."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. John Laurens, head doctor on this floor," John held his hand out. 

The nurse's face fell, "I'm an so sorry doctor Laurens. Last I heard, you were still in the ICU," she started rambling. 

John laughed, "it's okay, it happens all the time. Are you here to watch her?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay, do not touch her unless you absolutely have to, when the test results come back later, I will inform you about special care if she needs it. I--"

"Doctor Laurens? Alexander is looking for you," Peggy pocked her head through the opening in the door. 

"Okay, I will be out in a minute. We think she might have intrauterine growth restriction, so be careful, and there will be someone to take a blood sugar test later. Good luck, and inform me if you need anything."  
~~~  
John knocked on the Mary's door, "Mary?"

"Doctor Laurens!"

Mary ran to John and John picked her up. 

"How are you doing today?"

"Hurts," she pointed to her chest. 

"Does it? Can I look?"

Mary nodded and John set her on her bed. 

John took his stethoscope off his neck and held it against Mary's chest. 

"Deep breath. In, hold it, and out. Good Job Mary."

John repeated this four times in the front of Mary's chest, and her back. 

"Mary, do you think you can do a breathing test?"

Mary looked at him confused. John pulled out a spacer with a balloon at the end. 

"Breath in this and hold it as long as you can."

Mary did as she was told. The balloon didn't fill up as far as it was supposed to, so John called Peggy. 

"Hey, I gotta go check on the test results for Francis, can you check her breathing please?" John asked her as soon as she walked in. 

"Yeah, go check on your baby," Peggy teased as she started checking Mary.   
~~~  
"She does have intrauterine growth restriction, and we found her mother," Martha told John. 

"Really, where is she?" John sat down everything he was doing to listen to her. 

"In the city morge."

John's mood dropped, "father?"

"Same place."

"What happened?"

"We think they dropped the kid off here, and did a double suicide."

John sighed, "CPS been by yet?"

"They just got here. They wanted to speck to you," Martha handed him the files and walked away. 

"Thanks Martha, I hate you," John called out to her. 

"Love you too John."  
~~~  
"Are you Doctor John Lawrence?" A lady outside of John's office asked. 

"I am Doctor Laurens if that's what you are asking," John went to unlock his door. 

"Yes, my name is Mrs. Adams, and I would like to discuss the newborn baby that was found here a few days ago," the lady made her way into John's office and sat down. 

Rolled his eyes and followed her in sitting at his desk. 

"Her name is Francis."

"She was not given a name when she arrived her," the women had not looked up since John walked in. 

"I named her."

"Well, she will be given a name by her new family."

"What if I wanted to adopt her?"

The women looked startled at John's words.

"I am a doctor, so money is not a problem. I know what to do in every situation, and I already know her condition and how to treat it."

"Mist--"

"Doctor."

"Doctor Laurens, you must go through the proper protocols to adopt a child."

"My paper work is already in the system, I just need to change my address and co-parent name."

"Well, I--"

"And besides, we still don't entirely know what's wrong with her, so, by the time my paper work goes through, we might find out."

"I," she sighed, "I will talk to my supervisor."

"Thank you, Mrs. Adams."

The lady smiled at John and got out of her chair. 

"It was nice to meet you Mi--Doctor Laurens."

"Likewise Mrs. Adams."  
~~~  
John walked through the door of his apartment and was greeted by Alec at the door. 

"Hey John," Alex kissed his cheek as he walked through the door. "How was your first day back."

"Oh the usual, ran some cblood test, did some breathing test, I want to adopt a baby, and I meet one of my new nurse."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, what was that last part!?"

"I meet a new nurse?" John asked. 

"No, the part before that!"

"Oh, that part," John rubbed the back of his neck. "I want to adopt a baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes Martha Manning and John use to date, but they broke up on matural terms. Martha was in love with someone else and John was in love with Alex. So, yeah..... 
> 
> Oh, and before I forget, John's mother went off the grid after John was shot....sorry. 
> 
> So, if anyone want to talk to me I have an instagram (helpless_burn) I really don't get on it that much, but I still get notification from it, so I can talk if you want. 
> 
> Anyways, as always
> 
> Bye!!!!!! Love all y'all to the moon and back!!!   
> Besitos  
> ~~~Alejandra


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!!!!

"Yeah, that part," Alex crossed his arms. "What do you mean you want to adopt a baby!?"

"I mean, I want to adopt Francis. They wanted to change her name and I just couldn't let them do that. She is such a cute little girl and I couldn't let her go into the system!"

John sat down on the couch and sighed. 

"John, you have to talk to me about these things. This place isn't even close to being baby proof!" 

Alex sat down next to him and rubbed his back with his left hand. 

"What did you say to the social worker?" Alex asked. 

"That I wanted to adopt her and I already had paperwork in the system from when I was with Martha."

Alex sighed, "you have to talk to me about these things before you just go out and adopt random babies."

"But this isn't a random baby, this is Francis Angelica, you have meet her."

"Babe, please, think about what you are doing."

"Alexander, I can't let Francis go into the system. What if she gets someone who doesn't know how to take care of her? What if she dies!?" 

John started crying at the thought of that baby girl dying. 

"John, she wouldn't die."

"Do you know why?"

John shock his head. 

"Because, she has you and me. We are going to fight for her."

"Really!?"

Alex smiled at him and kissed him. 

"Promise."

~~~TWO MONTHS LATER~~~

"Alex!? Where is the crib!?" John called from the living room where the crib was supposed to be. 

"I already set it up in my old room," Alex walked out of their room. 

"What about all the toy--"

Alex kissed John and he melted into the kiss, "John, you need to calm down."

"But, the social--"

Alex kissed him again. 

"Okay, I'm calm."

"We are ready for this home visit. We will get Francis."

"But what i--"

"John, calm down. Everything will be okay."

~~~AFTER THE HOME VIST~~~

"Everything looks good. I will be in touch soon, but in my opinion, you guys are more than clarified for parenthood," the social worker said. 

"Thank you Mrs. Adams, it was good seeing you again."

Mrs. Adams smiled, "yes, very good Doctor Laurens."  
~~~  
"Alex!? We got a letter from the social worker!" John yelled almost running to find his boyfriend in the apartment. 

"Alex!? Alex, where are you!?" 

John found Alex in the kitchen with his head phones in. 

He came up behind Alex and hugged him. Alex jumped and turned to face him. 

John kissed him and handed him the letter. 

"Open it."

Alex looked down and opened the letter. He read it and John waited for his reaction. 

"Did we get approved?"

"John, I-I don't know how to tell you this," Alex said and John's face fell. 

"We can always tr--"

"We got approved!" Alex yelled cutting John off. 

"We did!?" John looked almost ready to cry as he hugged Alex. 

"They said Francis can come home when she is realised from the hospital!"

"Oh my God, Alex! We're parents!"

"We're parents!"

John pulled Alex closer to him and kissed him. 

John pulled away and looked at Alex. 

"I think we need to go shopping."

"For what!?"

"Francis of course. She needs clothes, and toys, and we can change up her room a little bit, I mean, no offence, but grey is not a very good color for a baby. Maybe like a purple, or blue, or yellow. Yellow, let's paint the rkkm yellow!"

"John, we don't own this apartment."

"I know, which is why I've been looking at houses, closer to the hospital."

"John--"

"Alex, we've been living in this apartment since we graduate from college. It's been five years."

"Yeah I know."

"So, I found this really good house. It's twenty minutes away from the hospital, and in a good school district, and it has a good high school you can teach at."

Alex's head popped up, "school? I can teach at a school? Like, for real this time?"

"Yes, Alex, I already looked, their debate teacher quit on them, they have a sub right now."

"I'm applying! Oh, and, how much is the house?"

"Um, I like it's $229,000 down payment and $3,080 monthly mortgage."

"What!?"

"Alex, we have the money, you don't have to worry."

"Can we make an offer?"

"We can, I don't know if we will get it, but we can make an offer."

"Make it."

"How much?"

"235,000? Just to be sure?"

"Okay, I'll call and make an offer."  
~~~

"John!? You're child wouldn't shut up!"

"That's because you're holding her wrong!"

John took the baby from Alex's arms and held her close to his chest. 

"You're so good with her John."

"I work with kids all day, after a while you get use to it. Calming then down, feeding them, taking care of them."

Alex kissed the top of John's head as he walked past him. 

"I'm going to bed, don't stay up too late."

"I'll just put her to bed and be right in. Love you Alex."

"Love you too John."

~~~ Six years later~~~

"My only question is, why? Why did you leave us? I work so hard to save people all day and I couldn't save you. I'll make sure Francis knows your story. I'll make sure I tell her your story every change I get. She will see your pictures and say 'that's my dad, he saved my life.' I just don't understand why someone would be stupid enough to try and hurt our baby girl. Alex I love you so much, but I hate you.

I hate you for leaving me alone. I hate you for leaving me in a house that I can still feel and see you everyday. I hate you Alexander, but I love you so goddamn much."

"Daddy?" The little girl came up from behind John. 

"Yes baby?"

"Where's papa?"

"He, um, he is living with grandma and grandpa."

"But, doesn't he love us?"

"He does love us. He loves us so much Francis. He just can't live with us anymore."

"Why not?"

"I will explain when you are older Francis, okay? I promise."

"But I'm six! I'm old enough!"

John smiled at his daughter, "I know Francis. How about we get ice cream?"

"Okay!"

The little girl skipped off to the car whole John looked back at the gravestone. 

"I love you Alexander Laurens. I miss you everyday, I hope you know that."

John stood up and walked to his car with his daughter, leaving the stone sitting by itself with flowers all around it. 

John and Alex had gotten married after Francis turned one. John stayed at the hospital where he worked, and Alex was a beloved teacher at a near by high school. The same one Francis would later graduate from. 

His students would come by every time they could, and bring him flowers. But soon, they graduated and left the memory of Alexander with their high school. 

Francis and John came every time they got the chance. When Francis was thirteen, John finally told her what really happened the night Alex died. 

A guy had tried to grab Francis but Alex stopped him. There was a struggle and Alex ended up getting shot in the chest. The guy was in too big of a shock, that he left Francis on the street crying, still trying to figure out what was happening. 

The guy turned himself in, not being able to handle the guilt that haunted him everyday. That guy ended up being Mary's father. 

Mary had died when John was on his honeymoon from heart complications and John blamed himself everyday. 

John was the last of his friends to live.

Hercules and Lafayette died in a car crash two years after Alexander was shot. 

Angelica died in a plane crash in London, along with her husband, John Church, and their unborn child. Their two other children lived with Eliza until they grew up. 

Eliza died of lung cancer at the age of 65, with Maria by her side. They got married a year after John and Alex did. 

Maria died of heart complications shortly after Eliza died. They said it was from the loss of Eliza.

Peggy died at the age of 80 in her sleep, he son found her the next day. 

Now, at the age of 95, here he was laying in a hospital bed surrounded by his child and grandchildren, telling the story of his Alexander. 

Alexander's name being the last thing he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo, how did you like it? 
> 
> Tbh I don't know what to think about the end. I mean, I like it, but at the same time I feel like I could have written it so much better. The very last part, switch is like three inches above this, that was the part I had the hardest time with. I couldn't find a away to end it. 
> 
> I'm sorry for all the death at the end of it though. But, at least John lived to be 95!! Right? Right. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for sticking around even though this was complete shit at the begging. 
> 
> Anyways, as always
> 
> Bye!!!!!! Love all y'all to the moon and back!!!   
> Besitos  
> ~~~Alejandra


End file.
